The Real World: Diagon Alley
by sarwhat77
Summary: 7 young wizards auditioned and were chosen to participate in the first season of the Magical Real Word. Now they are all thrown in a house together and forced to live with one another for 2 months! Can you say chaos? AU, Lemons, and Language! Based on the TV show.


**The Real World: Diagon Alley**

**By: SarWhat77**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: AU, no characters fully know each other, they only know certain facts about one another (e.i. Harry is the boy who lived). Also Voldemort was completely defeated when Harry was a baby. And for the sake of the plot line, wizards do use certain muggle technology, T.V. being the most popular. No blood discrimination.**

**Summary: 7 young wizards auditioned and were chosen to participate in the first season of the Magical Real Word. Now they are all thrown in a house together and forced to live with one another for 2 months! Can you say chaos? AU, Lemons, and Language! Based on the TV show.**

**Characters: Hermione G., Ginny W., Luna L., Harry P., Ron W., Draco M., Blaise Z.**

**Chapter 1. Audition Tapes.**

* * *

"Erm... Hullo," The brown haired girl was unsure of how to start of the tape. Heck, she didn't even want to do the tape in the first place. It was her mother and her boss AND her supervisor who all lectured the girl on how she needed to get out and go crazy once in her life, and this would be the perfect opportunity. Perfect was not exactly a word- or even close to a word- that she would use to describe this..."opportunity".

It all started one evening as she was about to end her shift at Flourish and Blotts when an older handsome man waltzed in. He strode right up to the bookstores supervisor, who had come to do a monthly in-store evaluation, and politely purred if he could hang a couple fliers up inside and outside of the store. The supervisor, Geoff, snatched a flier out of the man's hands and read it over twice, before glancing up and nodding his head. The man walked around the store and hung the flier up on the end of a few bookshelves, walked out and pasted a few on the front windows, came back and nodded thanks before quickly strutting off. The brown haired bookshop assistant watched the man quietly and hadn't noticed her two higher-ups as they whispered and sent her looks.

"Granger," Geoff growled, causing the young girl to jump slightly as she took off her work apron. She quickly hung it up, and scurried over to where Geoff and her boss stood. She raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner before Geoff continued, "did you happen to take a look at the fliers that guy hung up?"

"No sir, I wasn't really too interested, plus my shifts just ended and I need to be home soon," Hermione spoke softly. She inwardly groaned. She was hoping it wasn't something crude or violent. Geoff handed her the flier and she let her brown eyes roam over the piece of brightly colored paper. It...it was a flier for an audition for some new reality television show for young adult wizards. Nowhere on the flier did it mention books or education or anything that would be worth her while, so she was immediately uninterested in it. Plus no one would want to watch her of all people; all she would do was sit around and read. She looked back up," That's...interesting. I'm sure it'll be entertaining when it comes on television. But now I really must be off, I promised my mom I'd pop in and have dinner with her tonight."

"Not so fast, Granger, Paul and I were just discussing how this would be a great opportunity for you. You've worked everyday we're open for the past two years, almost from open to close every day. You need some time off to enjoy yourself! Every teen needs to embrace their wild side, girl!" Geoff explained, with a bit of laughter in his raspy voice. Embrace...their...wild side? Hermione didn't have a wild side! She was just plain old muggle-born Hermione Granger, bookworm. She wasn't even sure if she had a mildly wild side. Surely that wasn't too abnormal. She was comfortable as she was, but the idea danced around in her head for a second. _It could be a good opportunity to get a wild side._ No, no she was fine the way she was, thank you very much!

"Er, sure, I'll consider it, sir. But I really must be off. Thanks for showing me this great opportunity to, as you said, embrace my wild side. Goodnight Mr. Bradshaw, Paul," She nodded at her higher ups, and strode quickly from the store, as to not allow them any chance to speak back at her. She disapparated as soon as she hit the back of the Leaky Cauldron, reappearing in her parents fenced in backyard.

"Hermione, dear, we were starting to think you had forgotten about us!" Her mother, Jean, laughed from the back yard. Her parents sat on their rather large back deck, and the scent of steak was in the air. Hermione quickly walked up the porch steps, planting a kiss on her father's balding head, and hugging her mother, and then sat down letting out a short breath of air. The warm spring air felt pleasant after long hours in the dusty bookstore. "Everything okay dear, you seem a bit off?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Paul and Geoff were just trying to get me to audition for this new wizard reality show, nothing I'd be interested in or would be picked to be on, but still, they should know me enough to know I wouldn't be fit for that," the young girl let out a slight rant. She quickly accio'd a water out of a nearby cooler, for her feet ached too much to get out of the comfy chair.

"What was the show?" Frank Granger asked, as he got out of his seat to check the steaks.

"Oh, some show based of a muggle series called The Real World," Hermione replied, getting a small gasp from her mother. Hermione shot a questioning glance at her mother, and Jean put a finger to her mouth, signaling for her daughter not to say anything aloud.

"Frank, honey, could you check on the salt potatoes? I think they should be boiling by now," Jean asked her husband, while she sent her daughter a mischievous glance. After the back door shut, Hermione raised an eyebrow at her mother, who seemed to be bouncing with joy. "Hermione, you MUST audition. I've heard of that show, well I've seen the show a few times. It'd be the perfect opportunity for you! Dear, you have yet to experience anything moderately wild, and your 21st birthday is approaching! You never know if you'd like it, and so what if you're not the most...wild...child out there. The producers would choose you because they think you have a wild side, you just don't or won't show it! It'd be perfect!"

"Mum, think about it. Even if I got chosen, why would I want my first experiences of being 'wild' be publically broadcasted throughout the entire wizarding world? I could ruin my reputation, I could lose my job," Hermione replied with a frown, as she sipped water.

"Well obviously since not only your boss, but your _supervisor_ are encouraging you to audition, I highly doubt you'd lose your job. They know you extremely well. And As for you reputation," Jean gave a slight eye roll, before she smiled at her daughter, "it wouldn't ruin it dear. It could give you a window of opportunities! Think about it, you could make new friends,"

"Mum, you know I don't make friends very easily..."

"You could meet new boys, even a possible boyfriend," Jean carried on, ignoring her daughters groans, "you could have a lot of fun, and meet a different side of you. Maybe a side you never knew you had!"

"Mum, the only side I have is bookworm Granger! You know that, I've been that way for 20 years, you seriously think some dumb television show could change me?"

"Yes dear, I certainly believe this show could change your life," the backdoor opened as Frank came out carrying plates and forks, announcing dinner was done, "seriously Hermione. Take this opportunity."

And that was the last of that conversation, which occurred three nights ago. After Hermione left her parents and apparated to her small apartment, her mother's words were all that she could think about. So the next day at work she looked over the flier, noting that she had to send in a video tape of why she should be on the Real World, and that would be her audition. At least if she sent it in, and got denied, she could still tell Geoff, Paul, and her mother that she tried.

So that's why Hermione Granger was sitting awkwardly on the edge of her perfectly made bed, smiling fakely into a camera, having no idea what to say. She had to talk a bit about herself and give a reason why she wanted- or was forced- to be on the Real World.

"My names Hermione Granger, I'm a Muggle-born witch, living in London. I am 20 years old, I work in a bookstore, and to describe myself in a word, would be bookworm. The reason I'm trying out for the Real World is because a few of my close...friends are encouraging me to try to embrace my wild side, which I doubt I have, but I'm willing to try to see if I have a side that isn't stuck in a book."

* * *

"Ginny!" a red-haired wizard called through a very unique looking house. The house was relatively quiet, nothing as it was when the wizard was a boy. Mostly because all of his older siblings had moved out, leaving only two out of seven of the children in the house now. "Gin! Come quick, I have something to show you!" Somewhere in the house a door opened, and light feet could be heard running down the stairs.

"What's so important that you _have_ to show me right now?" A young fiery red-haired witch glanced, annoyed, at her older brother. He was clutching a bright green paper in one hand which he shoved into hers. Her brown eyes glanced at him questioningly, and she raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes and glancing at that wrinkled flier. The longer the brown eyes roamed the larger they grew. "Ron, where'd you get this?"

"They're ALL over Diagon Alley, I popped in to grab a drink with a few coworkers, and they were splatter against the walls in the Leaky Cauldron. We totally have to audition!" Her older brother explained, as she watched to see his sister's reaction."Come on Ginny, it sounds so cool, plus your season is done, and workouts don't start until September!"

"Yeah, but what about you? Can you take two months off of work?" Ginny asked, she was secretly dying to audition, yet cautioned because if she wanted to be truly wild, it would be weird to have her older brother there.

"I'm sure they give my work some type of notice to let me off for the recording. Seriously we have to audition. I'm sure they're not going to get a lot of brother-sister duos! We'd be soooo in there, seriously. Plus you're pretty famous, being the seeker for the Harpies! It'd be awesome to just let loose, meet some witches, and fu-"

"OKAY, okay, okay, I'll audition! Just don't finish that sentence," Ginny could almost feel vomit in the back of her throat as her brother just smirked. She sat at the table, and looked over the flier again as Ron took off his jacket and loosened his tie, before sitting across from her. Ginny glanced up at her brother, " it says we have to send in a video tape-we'll have to rummage through some of dads old stuff and try to find a camera- and tell a bit about ourselves, and then give a reason why we should be on the Real World. Video's need to be under five minutes."

"That sounds easy enough, where's Mum?" Ron asked glancing around. Doing the tape without her there would be best.

"Went on a few errands a couple minutes before you left, we probably have an hour to find the camera, and tape it perfectly."

"Great, a few shots of fire whiskey should make this interesting."

* * *

A blonde haired, blue eyed witch walked through the wizard city of Diagon Alley. She had just finished a report with an old witch who believed that her husband was killed by a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. The witch had been spot on her description of the creature, and Luna was sure that her story would be on the cover of The Quibbler. It was always fascinating meeting people who have seen the beautiful creature, when both she and her father had been looking for it for several years.

It took the witch several minutes to see the fliers pasted on the walls and windows of almost every shop in the wonderful city. Bright colors flashed before her, pink, green, blue, and yellow. However the Snorkack was still on her mind until she accidently tripped over an old broom, and fell down, but she caught herself before she hit the ground. The blonde came face to face with a pink flier, and Luna was instantly intrigued. She picked the flier off the ground, flipped it upside, and read it over. A reality show? This could be a great opportunity to let the wizarding community know her beliefs!

The witch clutched the paper to her chest, apparated home, and shared her ideas with her father. Impressed by her idea's Xenophillius, placed a kiss on her golden hair and left quickly to go purchase a camera for Luna to use for her audition tape. This would be the year that everyone learned of Nargles and Snorkack's!

* * *

"Honey!" a wildly annoying voice screeched throughout the large home. A beautiful blonde woman with bright green eyes called out for her boyfriend in the house he purchased for her earlier this year. The blonde clicked around in her favorite pair of silver heels, searching up and down for her boyfriend, clutching a bright blue paper. Still nowhere to be found, Astoria marched into his private office, even though he had warned her several times not to, only to find Draco Malfoy slouched back in a large leather armchair, and her sister sitting cross-legged on his desk. Draco had his signature smirk on, and Daphne's head was thrown back, her hand placed lightly on her chest as she laughed huskily.

"Darling, what a surprise," Draco called, as he waved her over. He pulled her into his lap and planted a kiss on her cheek. Astoria, still not completely sure about why her sister was in her boyfriends private office, or why they were together without her knowledge, accepted the kiss and glanced at her elder sister. Daphne was beautiful. Everyone knew it, she had bright green eyes, sun kissed skin, and light brown wavy hair. As she was tall and curvy, Daphne oozed sexual tension anywhere she went.

"Tori! You never mentioned Drake was such a charmer or that he was super funny!" Daphne giggled as she shot Draco a wink. Astoria felt her face grow hot as Draco let out a rumble of laughter. Drake? He hated when people called him that. She of all people should know that.

"Why are you here Daph?" Astoria felt the words roll off her tongue, not being bothered by how rudely the words came out of her.

"Drake," Daphne basically purred his name," and I are partners on a new case of regulating broom purchasing from copy-catters, and stopping muggles from purchasing them."

"Partners?"

"Yes, darling, we are going to be working together, so I invited her over so I could get to know her better," Draco explained as if Astoria was five years old. _Partners my ass_. Astoria fumed with anger. She glanced quickly at her sister and noticed how short her skirt was and how low cut the shirt dipped. _Oh hell no_. It wasn't until Astoria started to struggle against Draco that she remembered the paper in her hand. Of course!

"But...honey, I found this while shopping today and I figured you had to audition!" Astoria almost whined. She handed her boyfriend the paper, and started to smirk has he read. If he auditioned and made it, as he would, he wouldn't be paired with her sister. At first Astoria was going to suggest that they auditioned together, but she figured she better make her sister's life a living hell when Draco was gone. This wouldn't have been the first time that Astoria found her boyfriend in bed with Daphne, and it probably wouldn't have been the last.

"This sounds fun enough, but what about the case?" Draco glanced up, "I couldn't leave Daphne alone on this."

"I'll do it! You can teach me everything I need to know before you leave, I'll even review all your notes. It'd be fun, like a little sister-bonding," Astoria begged. Draco considered it in his head. Leaving for two months, being thrown into a house with some witches, getting away from Astoria and work. Maybe auditioning wouldn't be so bad...

* * *

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ A black haired wizard slumped down on to a bar stool. One of the other aurors...Wesley? just left, leaving him with all the trainee's and just one other real auror. All of the trainee's were completely clueless and too childish to be an auror. Harry groaned loudly as he realized that the trainee's he had to pay attention to just doubled now that Wesley left. _Great._ Going out after work was supposed to relieve stress not create more.

"Er... Mr. Potter," A trainee...Corner, was it, tapped on the wizards shoulder.

"Yes?" Harry snapped, harsher than he should have, probably. The boy backed away a bit, looking a bit hurt.

"Well...you seem a bit...down, sir. I guess you didn't see what been happening yet, yeah?"

"No, I haven't seen. I mean, I've seen the fliers, but I don't really care what they have to say."

"Well, I figured that if anyone deserves to be on it, you do. I mean you are a great wizard, and the boy who lived. Plus you probably deserve some vacation time, you work your arse off every day, all day."

"What the hell are you talking about Cor-" Harry hadn't been able to finish before the young wizard slapped a bright yellow piece of paper down on the bar, and walked away quickly, obviously not wanting to hear the rest of Harry's sentence. Harry grimaced at the piece of paper, and read it over. Being put in a house with six other random witches and wizards, and having his every move broadcasted on Wizard Television? No thanks. Well...maybe. Corner was right when he said Harry deserved a vacation, but was this really how Harry wanted to spend his vacation time? He had been meaning to get out more, and meet new people, since he was so consumed in his work, Harry hadn't really had time to make any friends. This would help him in some ways, but did he really want his one chance of letting loose hurt him? He could lose his job, and he was the boy who lived. This show could ruin his reputation.

But maybe it was time to lose that good boy charm he's been playing ever since he was young. It could give Harry Potter a second chance. It could possibly even make him more famous. Harry supposed it wouldn't hurt to audition. A video, in less than five minutes...that should be easy enough. Like Corner said, he was a great wizard.

And it didn't hurt that Harry was the boy who lived.

* * *

"Blaise, darling, you know that I hate when you bring bimbo's into our house. It disturbs me," A dark skinned witch scolded her son as the last of his little "friends" flooed away. This time there were three young women, all drop dead gorgeous, but were dumber than rocks. Her son deserved a beautiful woman with a brain as well. She wouldn't settle for anything less when it came to a daughter-in-law.

"Yes Mum, I know, but you can't stop a player from playing his game," her handsome son sent her a lazy smirk as he magicked a cup of coffee to brew. Ugh, her son was so lame. He was infuriating actually, but lame as well when it came to witches. She figured she had raised him better then to sleep with anything that breathes. Oh yes, these girls were extremely attractive, but Blaise has brought home a variety of women before. Once a girl slightly resembled a troll.

"Blaise, you should really start thinking about getting into a relationship that might turn into something other than a night between the sheets. When was the last time you ever went on a second date? Or owled a poor girl that you've bedded? Do you even know any of those three girls' names?" His mother fussed as she sent her son glares.

"Mum, seriously. I'm only 20, I'm wayyyyy too young to be thinking about getting into a serious relationship. I've got plenty of time, I'm just having a bit of fun. What's so wrong with that?" Blaise feigned a pout, and ignored all his mothers' questions. They've gotten into these fights plenty of times, and it never really bothered Blaise. He was young, rich, and handsome, why would he waste that and get tied down so early in life. His mother merely grimaced before she went off to go see if The Prophet had arrived yet.

To be honest, Blaise already forgotten those girls names. But they were a bloody good time in bed. A foursome with three girls and one guy was almost unheard of, and it was only the second time it had been achieved by Blaise. There had been many threesomes, and tons of just one-on-one sex, but last night was pretty high on the scale of great sex. If only he had a mate to share his thoughts with. His last best friend, Theodore, suddenly decided to grow up and started hanging out with Blaise less and less until they had a complete falling out and decided not to be friends anymore. That had been a few months ago and ever since, Blaise avoided talking to males in his age group as much as possible. It seemed best to only engage himself with women.

"Blaise! Darling! I've just seen the best news!" His mother walked hurriedly back into the kitchen. In her fist the older witch held a bright blue sheet of paper. _Oh great, probably another invitation to some bloody old witch gala._ Blaise's lips turned into a slight frown as his mother handed him the paper. Blaise read it over carefully. A reality T.V. show? A house full of wizards and _witches_. Blaise carefully eyed the word witches, before deciding that he had to audition. It was starting to annoy him that every time he brought a witch home his mother judged him. Privacy was what he wanted and could gain by joining this show. Well not completely privacy, but at least he'd be away from his mother.

Blaise questioned if he'd be chosen for the show, but his cocky side came to play. Of course he would make it, look at him. Blaise was gorgeous. Obviously it helped that he was rich, and that he played Quidditch, and also that his mother was famous for being a murderer. Blaise smirked to himself before he got up from the table and started to walk away.

"Blaise, sweetie, where are you going?" His mother called from the kitchen.

"To make an audition video! Ready or not Real World, here comes Blaise Zabini!" He shouted over his shoulder. In the kitchen, his mother smirked. She knew he'd want to audition. And she hoped that maybe on this show he could meet a real girl, with some brains. And it would certainly please her to know that her son wasn't shagging random girls in her house anymore. This is the _perfect_ opportunity.

* * *

"Are you sure these six are right for the part?" An older, yet still very handsome, wizard inquired. He looked up at his employee's as one boy extended his arm to hand him the five tapes. He had already chosen the first one- a bookish girl- and had asked the rest of his team to pick the next six. Since there were seven workers in total, counting him, he figured it'd be best if they all choose their favorite ones. A boy who worked on the project approached him one day and asked if it was okay if he chose two people who submitted one video. After that he fired a mousy looking boy, who probably would've picked someone incredibly boring.

"Yes sir, they'd cause serious drama," The boy smirked. Well that was the point of the Real World. Drama for people's entertainment.

"Alright, sit down you lot, and we'll watch them over to make sure these are our seven," The older wizard said, before conjuring a T.V. and magicking the first of the tapes to start playing. On the screen were two red heads, probably brother and sister. The wizard flicked his wand to pause the tape before he turned around and asked, "Which of you picked this tape?"

"Oh...it was me sir," A blonde boy piped up from the back of the room. He nodded at the boy and turned back to face the television before he flicked his wand once more and that tape started to play.

"Heyyyyyy," The redheaded witch sung as her brother smiled goofily," he's Ginny and I'm Ron Weasley!"

"No, I'm Ron and you're Ginny," The boy corrected his sister, to which they giggled about before continuing.

"We're brother and sister, even though you probably can tell. We're pureblooded... and I think we live in Devon! But I'm not completely sure right now!" the witch laughed loudly.

"Yeah, we do live in Devon...anyways, I'm 19 and she's 15."

"Ronald, I am 18!" She punched her brother in the head and yelped. "Anyways, He's an aurora or something like that-"

"It's auror!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you catch dark wizards, big deal. I catch snitches! I'm the seeker for the Holyhead Harpies, which is like the top Quidditch team right now!" The girl cheered before she grabbed a shot glass from somewhere off screen, and downed it quickly.

"Gin, that's your 7th shot, you should sloooooooow down."

"Finish the video and don't tell me what to do you're not my mother," The girl childishly stuck her tongue out at her brother before falling out of her chair.

"Erm...you okay Gin?" A thumbs up came from floor and popped up into the video.

"Okay, well we think that we should be on the Real World, because we're crazy and we love to have fun and meet new people. Plus we're crazy, wait did I say that? Oh I don't know. Just pick us, we'd be a load of fun to watch. We love to get wild!" The tape ended with the boy throwing his hands in the air and attempting to do some type of dance.

"I like them...very much," the older wizard smiled at the blonde boy," They're funny, and a great pick. Good job."

"Thank you sir."

"Next one," The wizard flicked his wand and a new tape started to play. It was a blonde girl, with huge blue-grey eyes. "Whose pick was this?" A brown haired boy raised his hand, they same one who handed the older wizard the tapes. The older wizard nodded and turned to watch the video.

"Hello there," The girls voice sounded like a dream," I'm Luna Lovegood. I'm 18 years old, and I live in Devon, with my father. My mum died when I was young. I work as a reporter for the magazine The Quibbler, which I'm sure you've heard of. I'm a pure-blooded witch by the way." The witch paused and just stared dreamily into the camera for about two minute before she continued," I guess if I had to describe myself in word it would be different, I'm not your average witch. I deserve to be on the Real World because I want to share beliefs with not only my six housemates, but also the entire Wizarding community. I'm very fun to be around, at least I think so, because most people laugh at what I say. Well I think that's it, I hope to hear back from you soon, goodbye!"

"Very...odd, that girl," The wizard in charge said, looking at the boy who chose this tape. "But I do like her, she's different from what we were aiming for at first, and I think she'll be a home favorite. Her personality might also clash with the Granger girl, which would help with the chaos we're trying to ensue. Next tape!" With another flick of his wand the tape switched to a very handsome blonde guy.

"My tape, sir," A black haired witch raised her hand, now knowing that her boss was going to ask. The tape started to play.

"Hello," His voice was deep and smooth, with a hint of playfulness, "I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm 19 years old, and I live in Wiltshire. I work for the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I'd describe myself as awesome. I love to drink and party. I love witches, and right now I need an excuse to get away from a certain witch. So not only by you choosing me will you gain an amazing participant, but you will also be doing me a favor as well. I deserve to be on the Real World because I can give all my witch housemates a good time, and also have a good time with the wizards that will be living with me as well. I'd be a favorite at home with the witches, and obviously can gain you more viewers, because well...have you seen this face?" The wizard winked before the camera turned off.

"Cocky, yet not wrong about being a favorite with witches at home. And if he tries to give the Weasley girl a, as he said, 'good time' that would create a ton of drama with her brother. It'd be perfect. Great pick," The older wizard chimed. Only two more to go. The flicked wand starts the next video. A black haired wizard is displayed.

"My tape sir," A blue haired witch called from the left side of room. The wizard nodded in understanding and the tape started to play.

"Hello there," A black haired started off and flashed a bright, award-winning smile," I'm Harry Potter, which I'm sure you all knew just by looking at me, but oh well. I'm a 19 year old half-blood wizard, living in Surrey. I'm an auror, and a bloody good one at that. I'm a pretty chill person, which means I would get along with almost everyone. It's been awhile since I've been able to get out and make new friends, so I figured that the Real World would help me get out more, and learn how to have some real fun and go crazy. I'm already famous so it's not like I need more fame, although having The Boy Who Lived on your show would probably help you more than it would help me. I'd be great for the Real World, because I'm sure people wanna see the real Harry Potter, and I think I deserve to have some fun. I did defeat the most evil wizard of all time, just saying."

"Another cocky person. As much as I hate to agree with someone that cocky, I do believe that having _the_ Harry Potter on our show would benefit us greatly. With his cockiness I doubt he'll get on very well with the Malfoy boy. Good choice," and finally they reached the last video. The wizard flicked his wand for the last time, and a video started showing a dark skinned wizard.

"Oh! This is my choice!" A short haired blonde girl squealed.

"Yo!" The wizards voice was deep but extremely playful, "I'm Blaise Zabini! I'm 20 years old, living in Kent. I'm a pure-blooded wizard, who's rich as hell! I'm quite good with the ladies, if you catch my drift, but I'm also pretty likable so I'm sure I'll get along with _some _of my roommates. I'm a chaser for Puddlemere United, which means I'm fit. I'm a tad bit goofy, and pretty silly. I tend to act up a lot, and I love to party! If you don't choose me, I'll be so hurt. No, but in all seriousness I'd be a great fit for the Real World because I'm fun as fuck, and the ladies love me," the wizard winked, and ended the video, just as the Malfoy boy did.

"Three cocky bastards in one house? If that doesn't create drama, I don't know what will. He is pretty fun sounding, I'm glad he at least has a playful side, and it might make him an eye piece for the three women," The older wizard looked around at his staff and was grateful they all had wonderful choices. At least now he wouldn't have to go through the tapes himself and choose."Well, I guess that's it. Now all that's left is sending them their acceptance letters. Just to be clear we've chosen the bookworm Granger, the two Weasleys, oddball Lovegood, cocky bastard number one Malfoy, cocky bastard number two Potter, and cocky bastard number three Zabini. Sounds great, now go get going on those letters! Season one of the Real World is going to be an unforgivable television breakthrough!"

* * *

**A/N: Hiya! I'm backkkkkkkk. This is going to be my first multi-chapter story, so I'm kinda nervous. I think the story should be between 12-14 chapters, depending on if I want to include a epilogue, and hopefully I will have it finished somewhere between September and October. I'm not sure if all the chapters will be this length or not, so let me know it this was too long or too short (It was around 5,521 words long). I'm not sure if the Real World is on in other countries, so if not it's basically how I've described it in the story. Seven strangers live together in a house, and it's basically to show drama and chaos, but also is pretty fun and addicting to watch! I'm done ranting now so REVIEW please!**

**Up next: The seven housemates get their acceptance letters (and their reactions), and also shows the travels to the house.**


End file.
